


南瓜车

by lieshu



Category: ABO - Fandom, 双龙组 - Fandom, 阴阳师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieshu/pseuds/lieshu
Summary: 不切题的一辆南瓜车依旧是我最喜欢的abo毫无逻辑的管家和吸血鬼少爷。





	南瓜车

**Author's Note:**

> 不切题的一辆南瓜车  
> 　　依旧是我最喜欢的abo  
> 　　毫无逻辑的管家和吸血鬼少爷。

上  
“不要乱动……”男人一声低语，手里的毛刷轻飘飘从脸颊扫过。  
　　“我痒得厉害。”调整一下姿势，一声明显的衣服摩擦的声音化妆间里响起。  
　荒手下用力：“你再动我走了，让你搂着我又不肯。”  
　“你身上这个香水不好闻，”一目连抽抽鼻子，“我不喜欢。”  
　“我的祖宗，我什么时候喷过香水。”  
　　荒集中精力放在眼前的工作上，低沉声音像是从喉咙深处压出来的，在狭窄的空间荡进耳廓，一目连的脸颊还没上腮红就红透了。  
　　荒拿过眼线笔，摇晃两下，另一只手捏着一目连的下巴左右看了看：“你脸好红，能坚持到晚会吗？我就不给你上腮红了。”  
　　一目连仰着头轻微挣扎：“什么味道，真的，你喷了香水，要不就是你蹭了谁的香水。”  
　　“别闹，你朝下看。”荒十足耐心给他上妆。  
　　“你的手法很差。”一目连感觉眼皮被人用笔轻轻描过，口是心非道。  
　　“嗯。”荒为了让他好好搞完这个复杂的妆容简直耗尽了心血。  
　　一目连小小声说：“你得说，对不起，少爷。”  
　　荒嗤笑一声，连忙把笔挪开，隔了好一会儿，他低头看着一目连不断眨动的眼睛说：“是我的问题，我的少爷。”  
　　一目连的脸更红，让人想咬一口。  
　　  
　　他们昨天上课打了个赌，隔壁新开的那家奶茶店每天都有随机优惠活动，一目连和荒各自挑了三款饮品下注。上完课到奶茶店门口去看小黑板，一目连猜中了蛋糕布蕾珍珠奶茶和柠檬水，而荒只猜中了热可可。  
　　按照约定，他们俩要分饰万圣节晚会扮演吸血鬼少爷和管家。输了的要当那个百依百顺的管家。  
　　“管家是吸血鬼吗？alpha管家和omega少爷？”荒拿到设定以后问一目连，他把蛋糕布蕾珍珠奶茶吸管插好递给一目连。  
　　“应该是吧？”一目连吸了一口珍珠，被冷风吹得打了个抖，“要不管家早就被咬了。”  
　　“被咬……来自一个omega的标记。”  
　　荒哦了一声，感觉很带感。  
　　一目连无声地捅了下他的腰。  
　　  
　　“少爷，我得问下你今晚有没有吃药。”  
　　在一目连第三次对香水提问以后，荒结束了手头工作，把一目连半搂住闻了一下他脖颈后的腺体。  
　　信息素有一部分被刚刚擦得厚厚的粉底液味道盖住，荒还没来得及用手指摸一下腺体，外面就传来茨木的催促声。  
　　“吃了。”  
　　一目连在他靠过来就感觉到眩晕感，他归结于抬头看灯的时间过长。  
　　他朝镜子里望了一眼，眼线勾起妖艳的弧度，苍白的面容被刘海挡住一半，刻意上了些颜色的嘴唇稍显诡异，尖牙露出一个锋利的尖。他笑了一下，那双红瞳眯缝起来，像一只精致的瓷偶。  
　　荒评价：“我开始觉得这个妆化浓了。”  
　　“我觉得刚好。”一目连开门走出去，果然一群等在外面的朋友惊呼出声。  
　　青行灯提着鬼火灯笼凑近他：“今年晚会多了一只吸血鬼。”  
　　一目连冲她一笑，阴鹜的眼神在灯光下更诡异。  
　　“哇哦。”旁边人再次把目光聚焦到推门而出的荒身上。  
　　他给自己上了个同样苍白的妆，眉眼更立体，嘴角两个逼真的尖牙。平时披下的头发也用发胶做了造型，身高造成了一个由上而下的威胁感，让人挪不开眼。  
　　荒出来的时候手里还拿着手杖，他微微倾身递给一目连，西服绷紧时背部现出一条流畅的曲线。一目连强忍住道谢的欲望，咳嗽一声，让荒跟上他。  
　　  
　　晚会虽然有固定会场，但是不少化了妆的学生在街上游荡，抓着过路人讨糖吃。他们二人组成功混入其中，到了会场的时候，服装的侧兜已经装满了纸糖。  
　　荒剥开一粒水果糖，这是他出门前准备的，防止陌生人的糖有什么不太好的东西，听说去年有人在糖里加了些诱导剂弄得会场大乱，学校因此调整了节日的规定，让大家以学校发放的漂亮纸糖代替真糖。真是够折腾的。他放到一目连的嘴边，一目连低头叼住那颗糖含进嘴里，左脸颊鼓出一小块，没过一会儿换到右脸颊去。  
　　会场的光调得很暗，他们想去调酒台那里买杯万圣节特饮，再去外面广场上参加万圣节的其他活动。那昏暗光线下一目连的脸更显苍白，因为刚走了一段路额角还出了些薄汗，荒似乎能闻见一点糖味，不知道是不是一目连自己咂嘴出来的味道。  
　　“这里好热。”  
　　一目连扯了一下衬衫的繁复领子，吸血鬼的装束有点厚，本来正适合这个季节，不该觉得热。  
　　荒手指放到一目连脖颈后面去撩开他的黑发，正要摸摸他的腺体，一目连却往前走了几步。  
　　“来这边，我看见一个熟人，我们去吓吓他。”  
　　荒在空中搓了下食指和大拇指，眉头无意识皱起，他有种不太好的预感，一般人总是会把相关联的事情想到最坏的地方去。一目连又扯了他的袖子一把，示意他跟上。  
　　古笼火背对一目连坐在调酒台旁边，他戴着假发，但是背影一眼就看出来是谁了，一目连让荒挡在他面前，用手杖戳了下古笼火又躲起来。  
　　“谁——”古笼火扭头一看，荒还是皱着眉低头看他，那眼神因他化的妆竟显得有些可怖，“啊——！”  
　　“荒学长！”古笼火叫到一半才认出来是谁，生生吓了一跳。  
　　“是我。”一目连从后面跳出来，“吓到了吗？”  
　　古笼火，一个可怜又弱小的omega，今天也被alpha的威压吓到：“吓到了，吓到了。”  
　　“给糖，不给糖就捣乱！”一目连咧开嘴，露出小尖牙。  
　　“给你给你都给你。”古笼火把他的纸糖都给了一目连，顺手给了他一个自制的南瓜灯。  
　　一目连这才看到他坐着在粘南瓜灯的把手，旁边放了好几个：“这些是要卖的？”  
　　“不是哎，看谁要就给一个啦！”古笼火抹了把头上的汗，差点把他的假发扯掉。他没敢问荒要不要，看样子这对情侣手里的纸糖全在一目连一个人手里。  
　　“少爷，到时间了。”荒开口，一目连点头跟他告别。  
　　古笼火被他们喂了万圣节狗粮，看着他俩扬长而去，再次抹了把属于劳动人民的汗水。  
　　  
　　“广场的百鬼夜游要开始了吗？”一目连坐上调酒凳，点了两杯眼球水，手里扯着荒的袖扣把玩。  
　　“还有十五分钟，来得及。”荒俯身过去把他的头发撩开一点别到耳后，“我能摸下你的腺体吗？少爷。”  
　　“唔。”一目连扭头飞快地看了一眼调酒师，这个问法过于羞耻色情，他的脸又开始升温了。自己把脖子扭过去，撩开头发。  
　　荒的手指顺着他的脖子摸到后面的腺体，两指摩挲了两下，一目连快被他整个人笼在怀里了，摸上的瞬间他整个人僵了一下，手指捏紧荒的袖子。  
　　“你说你吃药了。”荒低声在他耳边说，“我感觉今晚可能要出事，你这里很烫。”  
　　“没事，没事。能出什么事。”一目连扯下他的袖子，再这么摸下去他裤子都要湿了。  
　　荒的眼神很复杂：“上次你也是这么说的，然后你来我房间……唔。”  
　　一目连用力捂住他的嘴，完全不想回忆后来怎么做了个天翻地覆的初次，调酒师把两杯饮料放在桌子上敲了两下。他们付了钱，一目连几乎是弹起来蹦下座位的，他吸了一颗眼球将它咬得嘎吱作响，嘴唇染上一点里面渗出的草莓果酱。  
　　“真的没事，我们可以随时回去。”一目连完全忘了人设，“然后都听你的。”  
　　嗯。荒因为他的话下意识舔了下唇。  
　　

下  
　　“你吃了太多甜食。”  
　　墙角转来衣料摩擦的声音，窸窸窣窣，荒手臂撑在墙上，将一目连整个人圈进胳膊和墙的小空间里亲吻。他的舌头像融化的糖果一样软，渗着那种信息素的甜味。他们半途就悄悄退场了，走过学生公寓的拐角，一目连还是扯开领口，几乎是跳起来咬上荒的喉结，他呼吸急促，整个人挂在荒身上。  
　　“嗯……”  
　　一目连皱眉，被荒咬了下唇，他仰头避开越发凶狠的亲吻，把手指插进荒的头发：“回去再弄吧……在这里不好。”  
　　荒低头又亲了下他的眼角，感受到嘴唇上滚烫的温度，拉着他的手奔上楼梯。一目连还是有些腿软，到最后几乎是被半拖进房间的。他们的学生公寓本来是AO不混的，但是研究生很人性化地开辟了AO的情侣公寓。  
　　尽管刚刚谈恋爱的清纯时候，两个人有一段时间是分房住的。  
　　当然不是现在。荒拉开房门，一目连几乎感觉到荒的信息素味道轰地冲向他，整个房间，像一层缱绻而柔和的手抚摸着他的身体，甚至比荒拉着他的那只手来得感觉重。他当即腿一软，荒低下身把他抱进怀里。  
　　“来得真是时候。”荒还是摸着他后面那一小块，撩开头发咬上那块腺体，使了些力气。一目连攥紧衣服，身体微微颤抖着接受临时标记。那股蜜一般的气味在空气中炸开，每个因子都带上了一目连的味道，有点清甜，后味又是苦涩的。  
　　荒把软下来的一目连抱到床上去，衣服被他自己挣开，在怀里小声地喘息着。荒脱去身上那件西服，没去管一目连空挡，他竟然自己摸索着把手往下面伸去，夹着腿在床上自慰，另只手还要来扯荒，抠着他腰腹的肌肉，摸到一手汗水。荒也忍到极致了，从进门便出了一身汗，他打开空调调成恒温，把一目连包裹住。  
　　“我去拿些水，省得……”他没说完，床上一目连冲他轻轻摆手，显然二人已经有了经验。  
　　速战速决地拿了必需品。荒把一目连伸进后穴中反复进出的两根手指拿开，两人都听到那轻微水声和啵的一声。一目连才像惊醒过来一般喘息着，握紧拳头。  
　　荒的表情像是观赏，一目连生出一点羞耻的情绪，想伸手把灯关上，被荒抓着手抵在床上。荒整个人把他罩住，他的信息素说实话，就像一目连每次发情前错生出的不好闻的香水味道，因为闻起来像是滴出水的情欲，后味又给人感觉像如同刚刚打捞出来的宝玉石般高贵，这是一目连通感的错觉了。  
　　“我现在相信你真的没有喷香水了……”一目连的声音有点哑，他的下体跟荒的缓缓磨蹭，成年人在发情期能有自制力简直是笑话。他很快因为荒的手指的进入说不出话来，只能反复地小口地呼吸来缓解胸口沉闷的发情的闷热感。  
　　荒眉头还是舒展不开的模样，他这副样子平时也不多见，似乎遇到了棘手难题一般。alpha的被动发情令这个常年自制的青年有些莫名的烦躁。事实上他更喜欢不被情欲控制的自己，发情期时候野兽一般的本能让他想要把身下这个人撕扯开。  
　　克制，克制。荒动着手指，沾了满手的液体，他捞过一目连的腿，听见一目连因为戳到前列腺而发出的呻吟。  
　　“管家对少爷有欲望吗？”荒附在一目连耳边，手指更为灵活地抚慰他。  
　　“谁……谁知道。”一目连小声地喘着，终于忍不住流下生理性泪水，将眼角的妆冲淡了，“你别玩这个了。”  
　　“不是说都听我的。”荒舔吻着他的上颚，一目连直感到头皮发麻的快感冲上来，根本无暇管他说了什么。  
　　“说不定是管家给了少爷初拥。”荒自顾自完善设定，腰身一挺将自己送入一目连体内，他戴了套子，那黏糊糊的润滑和内壁交缠在一起，难解难分，发出粘腻的水声。  
　　“啊……”  
　　一目连挺起脊背，又因为更重的进入落下，他抓着荒的发尾，空气中全是他们信息素混杂在一起的味道，嘴里甚至产生了接吻的错觉。  
　　“亲亲我，你亲一下我。”一目连抓着他的肩膀，试图从alpha连绵不绝的进攻中缓口气。荒吻过他的眼睛，吻过他的嘴唇，抚着他耳边的头发，将汗湿的发都拨到耳后，将耳朵暴露在冰凉的空气中。一目连睁开眼看他，朦胧的充满泪的眼睛，含着极深的感情，深重到荒只好用手掌扣着他的眼睛，身下阳物在穴道中征伐鞭笞，惹得一目连又流下泪来。荒将他翻过身来，按住他的腰背，一目连的身体在被褥间耸动，头发凌乱地散在枕头上，他还没来得及卸妆，只摘了尖牙，现下像一个拔去牙齿的困兽，一个被囚禁的吸血贵族。  
　　荒在努力克制自己的虐待欲和alpha天生的征服欲，他的本能在告诉他扔掉阴茎上那个套子，狠狠地肏进身下这个omega的生殖腔里，让他怀上自己的后代。  
　　但他不能，一目连是他的恋人。  
　　荒咬上脖颈的腺体，凶狠地在滚烫的穴道里进出数回，成结出精。一目连在他身下颤抖着，他伸手一摸，那没什么用处的性器也在他手里颤抖一股一股地吐出液体来。  
　　发情期最难解决的还是最终标记的问题，为此一目连和荒很早就约法三章，他们也相性极好，没出过什么问题。一目连最庆幸的事情还是荒从来没在发情期问过能不能标记他。  
　　他的男朋友是个足够清醒的人，从不趁人之危。  
　　床头灯的光线照得人眼晕，最后一目连还是顺手把它关了，他俩摸索着用手机手电筒倒了两杯水，相继喝了，准备下一轮。  
　　荒起身问：“你要不要卸妆？”  
　　一目连想了想，把灯打开：“来。”  
　　  
　　沾了卸妆水的化妆棉擦上脸，一目连才因为低垂着眼睛的缘故发现他俩都没穿裤子。虽然穿了一会儿也是要脱掉的，但是让他直面这个庞然大物真是太难为他了。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　荒被他盯着，换了个坐姿，那东西就抖了两下，很精神的样子。  
　　不要看了。做完自我心理建设，一目连闭上眼。  
　　“要不要洗一下？”荒做完清洁，冷不丁摸了下他的大腿根，一目连几乎要跳起来，用脚蹬了他一下，穴口红肿地煽动着，又一缩一合地吐出湿液来。他要羞得厥过去，伸手就作势要打。荒却一手捉住他的手亲吻到湿，将他的手指搁在穴口。  
　　“你看，这里需要洗一下。”荒垂眼贴在他耳边说，像是蛊惑他的声音，一目连感觉身体又醒过来，滚烫的热翻涌而上，他的指头伸进了那里，确实滚烫而温软，吸吮着他。  
　　当着荒的面自慰，还要体会那种想活吞了他的眼神，一目连抽出手指，干脆握住荒的性器，两条腿跨坐到他身上，将那物慢慢吃进体内去，他抵着荒的肩膀摆动腰，荒看到这场景有些眼热，待他腰肢酸软捉着他由下自上贯穿，一目连仰着脖颈将要害送进他嘴里，他轻咬着喉结那一块，不断的吞咽动作，喉结在他嘴里滑动。荒亲吻着一目连的锁骨，在那片皮肤上咬出暧昧的痕迹，他很少这么干，但是面前的人，整个像掉进蜜罐里，让人想舔舐。  
　　仿佛灵魂被人攥紧，一目连在攀上高潮的时候还紧紧搂着荒的脖子，那眼泪就滚在后背上，与汗水混在一处了。  
　　  
　　一直到午夜，他们在窗台那边做完，一目连被荒搂在怀里喂水喝。  
　　“万圣节快乐？”  
　　“快乐。”一目连有气无力道。  
　　END


End file.
